This invention relates generally to automatic alarm system, as for example are used in the home, or in other buildings, and more particularly concerns on alarm system which is portable, i.e. easily moved about to locations where needed.
It is well known that reliable, low cost room intrusion detection alarm systems are in great need, i.e. there is a large market for adequate low cost, reliable alarm systems of this type.